


Banner | Dissonance

by allsovacant



Series: drafts, words, etc [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, but just a banner i'll think about icons hmm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: A Punk band johnlock AU fanfiction that you wouldn't want to MISS reading.For the magic wielder through words. Thank you, CarmillaCarmine. ^^______Please support the author by leaving kudos and comments! DF to bookmark!  Thank you!





	Banner | Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



[](https://imgur.com/HonVOff)


End file.
